1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to data processing units and methods for parallel vector data processing of vector data comprising a number of data elements having a defined first bit-length.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today's standards for audio-and video compression and decompression often define so-called n-tab-filter algorithms, where the input and the output of the algorithm is defined to be of type byte. A byte is a data word comprising 8 bits. The internal data bandwidth needed for the arithmetical sequence however may well exceed 8 bits. If, for example, a 6-tab-filter of the format:k·A−l·B+m·C+n·D−o·E+p·F                where A, B, C, D, E, F being 8-bit-values and        k, l, m, n, o, p being multipliers usually within a 2-digit decimal regionshall be computed in parallel (i.e. 16-fold k·A, subtracted by 16-fold m·C, etc) it is obvious that the result of each element exceed 8-bit by far (depending on the size of the multiplyer k, l, m, n, o, p).        
Using today's method this implies a reduction to 8-fold parallelism. Further, for improved data processing, vector processors or vector processor extension with 128-bit register file are available. However, what is needed, is an improved data processing unit, a method for parallel vector data processing of vector data for realizing n-fold parallel data processing of byte elements on vector processors or vector processor extensions with n-bit register file, where the original byte-size of each element is extended to an increased bit-length for a defined generic instruction set.
A further object is the realization of 16-fold parallel data processing of byte elements on vector processors or vector processor extension with a 128-bit register file, where the original byte-size of each element might be extended to 16-bit fortified generic instruction set, so that the total size of computing space is increased to 256 bit and the data processing unit and the method allow for parallel execution of 16-fold 16-bit data.